Southern Heat
by summergirlforever
Summary: Theres nothing like a little southern heat. One shot Rogue / Remy Romy / Robby with a hint of characters such as Bobby aka Iceman, Jean, Scott, Storm and Logan. Just a little fun


Her classic hourglass silhouette slid onto his neighbouring bar stool, her head nodding in salutation to the barman who simply smiled flirtatiously and placed a beer before her, his gaze lingering before being drawn away by another patron

Her classic hourglass silhouette slid onto his neighbouring bar stool, her head nodding in salutation to the barman who simply smiled flirtatiously and placed a beer before her, his gaze lingering before being drawn away by another patron.

Her index finger of her left hand idly circled the rim of the bottle for a while, neither openly acknowledging the other. Patience however, was not a virtue well held by this southern belle whose lips quirked before her head tilted to her right, silently appraising the figure before returning to her drink

'Ah seem to be having all the luck today'

Remy LeBeau grinned and twisted on his stool to face the southern belle.

'Remy would tend to disagree chere, seems to him like ya got the best luck in the world'

Rogue snorted before mentally calling out 'Jeannie, found our boy, be back soon'

She slid from her stool, smiling apologetically at the barman who seemed dejected at her early departure.

A warm breath blew against her ear, as a deep southern seductive voice whispered,

'Don't be to worried bout him chere, has his own belle ange waiting for him at home'

Rogue frowned both at the barmans blatant lack of integrity and the warmth generated by the Cajuns proximity.

'This is why I hate commin ta Cajun country'

Gambit laughed heartily, appreciating her retreating figure before moving to follow her.

They reached the jet within a few minutes. Whilst the pair had been silent, neither had been ignorant to the others presence, with Rogue sneaking hasty looks and her counterparts eyes overtly fixed on the sway of her hips whilst muttering a prayer to the powers that be.

Scott and Jean sat in the pilot seats of the Blackbird, Storm and Nightcrawler on the side engaged in light banter. The ramp opened and the two southerners appeared, Remy instantly seeking out the pleasing ladies on board.

'Remy can tell he is gonna love the Big Apple'

Rogue rolled her eyes at Jeans bemused face which sat astride her husbands scowling one. A low growl came from the corner as Wolverine rose from the darkness and stalked pass Gambit.

They were back at the mansion soon enough, and Rogue was simply relieved to escape from the constant flirtations of their new resident Cajun, not that is wasn't a little bit enjoyable.

'Come on chere, you know ya want to'

Rogue brushed past Remy before spinning to face him and in a low seductive tone whispering,

'Sorry sugah, I prefer blondes'

'Now why would ya chere' Gambit stepped closer, the two barely separated as the heat between their bodies intensified as did the smouldering gazes.

'Little close aren't ya'

Gambits eyes flew up, a little taken aback to be confronted with icy blue ones, so different from the shining emeralds he had so recently been entranced by.

An arm of the offending interjector was wrapped around Rogues waist who know wore a warm smile on her face as she turned her head and gently kissed the throat of this unknown man.

'Names Remy LeBeau' he stuck his hand out, radiating ease as it was met by a cold solid hand and shake which immediately stole away any of the heat created between the southerners.

'Bobby Drake'

Remy quirked an eyebrow at Rogue who gently chuckled before starting to back up, creating distance between Bobby and what appeared to be his new competitor, before completely turning in his arms and walking away.

Her head inclined slightly as his gaze once again drifted to her curvaceous rear.

'Welcome to Mutant High'

He concealed his slight surprise at her telepathic message before swaggering down the corridor after them grinning.

He was definitely going to like it here.


End file.
